


Ревность возбуждать одной любви пристало

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку RPS 1 - № 13 на EvanStan-fest: Крис/Себастьян. Себастьян согласился на роль гея. Все бы ничего, но он попросил Криса отрепетировать несколько сцен. После этого Крис начинает дико юститься, приходит на съемки, ревнует Стэна к партнеру по съемкам и т.д. Стэн не замечает, т.к. когда-то давно сам юстился по Крису и уже решил, что этому не бывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность возбуждать одной любви пристало

**Author's Note:**

> * За название взято высказывание Пьера Корнель

Крис называл это ударом. Ударом, откуда не ждали, не предполагали и даже не задумывались. Или подлой выходкой судьбы. Или… в общем, вариантов у Криса было множество. И не один не мог полностью передать все то, что он чувствовал.  
Крис никогда не предполагал, что окажется _настолько_ ревнивым. Нет, ему раньше доводилось ревновать, но никогда так сильно. Именно поэтому, в свой единственный выходной, Крис стоял на съемочной площадке _не своего_ фильма, рядом с какими-то людьми из съемочной бригады и наблюдал за игрой Себастиана. Себастиана и еще какого-то мужика, которого Крис не знал и не собирался узнавать, потому что не был уверен, что при знакомстве не захочет убить этого человека. Все потому что Крис никогда не подозревал, что ревность может быть настолько разъедающей и всеобъемлющей. Если он считал, что ревновал раньше, то Крис сильно заблуждался, потому что только теперь понял всю силу этого чувства. Он ревновал Себастиана Стэна к партнеру по фильму и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
А начиналось все безобидно – с дружеской просьбы Себастиана прорепетировать некоторые сцены из его нового фильма, чтобы лучше вжиться в сложную роль…

_В тот момент у Криса как раз выдался небольшой отпуск – он только откатал промо-тур по одному фильму и ждал начала съемок другого – поэтому, мог позволить себе пару дней ленивого безделья и банально долгого валяния в кровати. В один из таких дней и позвонил Себастиан.  
Просьбу прогнать некоторые моменты из сценария Крис посчитал пустяковой, поэтому спустя пару часов Себастиан был уже у него. Знал бы тогда Крис, насколько сильно ошибался.  
– Читай, – стоило Крису только открыть дверь, как Себастиан нетерпеливо впихнул ему в руки увесистый сценарий.  
– Стоило прислать его заранее, – оценивая размеры, вздохнул Крис, – потому что пока я это прочитаю, ты, скорее всего, отрубишься.  
– Тогда я просто гений, раз пометил тебе нужные моменты! – самодовольно и широко улыбнулся Себастиан, протиснувшись мимо Криса в квартиру, – кстати, я захватил пиво, пицца скоро приедет.  
Однобоко усмехнувшись, Крис проводил его взглядом. Себастиан был неисправим.  
***  
Спустя примерно час, Крис вынырнул из сценария, не заметив, как увлекся и прочитал больше половины даже не отмеченных сцен и со смесью удивления и недоверия уставился на Себастиана, который приканчивал последний кусок пиццы.  
– Снова? – спросил Крис. Это все, на что его сейчас хватило – он все еще находился под впечатлением от сценария и от того факта, что Себастиан подписался на это снова, хотя когда-то зарекся играть такие роли.  
– Не могли бы вы, мистер Эванс, уточнить, что «снова»? – передразнил его Себастиан, облизывая жирные пальцы.  
– Ты снова согласился на роль гея, – как-то растерянно произнес Крис. Он и сам не понимал, почему его одолевают такие странные чувства. Вроде роль выбрал Себастиан, а не по себе сейчас Крису.  
– Вы удивительно догадливы, мистер Эванс, – фыркнул Себастиан и кинул в него смятой салфеткой, которой успел вытереть руки.  
– Стэн, – серьезно буркнул Крис, отложив сценарий и пристально посмотрев на Себастиана.  
– Прости, – вздохнул Себастиан и сел на диване, убрав ноги с журнального столика, – просто твое выражение лица было бесценно и я не смог промолчать.  
– Ты же говорил, что больше не станешь соглашаться на подобные роли, точнее – образы, – отложив сценарий, Крис потянулся за своей бутылкой, про которую в начале чтения благополучно забыл, и пиво теперь стало отвратительно теплым. Крис поморщился, но сделал еще пару глотков, потому что за новой и холодной бутылкой идти на кухню было лень.  
– Говорил, – кивнул Себастиан, – но сам посмотри, какая история: больная любовь. Один – Нил, тот, которого играю я – любит второго – Марка – до безумия, но тот наоборот хочет расстаться. Затем случается авария, в которой Нил теряет память и Марку приходится за ним ухаживать, пока тот не восстанавливается. И со временем Марк понимает, что снова начинает влюбляться в Нила, только вот проблема – Нил его не помнит и не отвечает на его чувства взаимностью.  
– Ага, чем-то на Клятву смахивает, – фыркнул Крис.  
– Да нет же! – Себастиан подскочил с дивана и всплеснул руками, – это другое!  
– Успокойся, я шучу, но согласись, схожесть все равно есть, – Себастиан, сдавшись, кивнул, – И я понимаю, почему ты согласился, – улыбнулся Крис, – роль действительно интересная и сложная.  
– Да, жаль, что тебя не пригласили на вторую главную, – сказал Себастиан, но потом почему-то резко переменился в лице и кинулся к сценарию, спешно начав его листать, – и да, ты еще наверное не дошел, но посмотри вот эту сцену.  
Крис не придал этому значения и решил, что Себастиан так повел себя как раз из-за того момента, который сейчас ему показывал. И который им предстояло прогнать…_

Крис вынырнул из воспоминаний только тогда, когда прозвучала команда «Снято» и раздались восторженные аплодисменты. Он поднял взгляд и заметил смущенного Себастиана, который неловко улыбался и шел к нему. Черт, кажется Крис только что пропустил что-то очень и очень впечатляющее. Но посокрушаться по этому поводу не получилось – Себастиан уже через пару мгновений стоял рядом:  
– Не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть, – хлопнув Криса по плечу, Себастиан улыбнулся.  
– Да вот выходной внеплановый выдался, – улыбнулся в ответ Крис. Внеплановый, как же. Он выкладывался вчера как проклятый, чтобы отснять все нужные и пару дополнительных сцен, еле уговорив на это режиссера. И все ради того, чтобы побывать в соседнем городке на съемках Себастиана. Вот только ему об этом знать было не обязательно.  
– Когда уезжаешь? – Себастиан осматривался, судя по всему кого-то выискивая в толпе. Криса кольнуло разочарованием. Похоже, Себастиана придется делить с кем-то еще даже на обеде, куда он как раз и собирался позвать Стэна.  
– Завтра утром, а…– Крис хотел еще что-то сказать, но не успел, заметив, как Себастиан кому-то машет, широко улыбаясь и подзывая к ним:  
– Крис, познакомься – это Мэтт, мой партнер по фильму, Мэтт – это Крис, мой друг, – представил их друг другу Себастиан, стоило только этому самому Мэтту подойти поближе. Крис, с трудом запихнув свою удушающую ревность, протянул руку:  
– Крис Эванс, рад знакомству, – сухо произнес он.  
Мэтт на удивление крепко ответил на рукопожатие:  
– Мэтт Боммер, рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой лично.  
И улыбнулся.  
В этот момент Крис понял, насколько влип, потому что даже он, заочно невзлюбивший этого парня, мог признать, насколько красивой была его улыбка. И не только улыбка, Крис мог оценить внешность и парня. А Себастиан с ним снимался, причем далеко не в безобидных и невинных сценах…

 _– Я не могу…– Крис вздохнул и снова вчитался в нужные строчки. Он топтался на месте уже минут десять и не мог вжиться в роль, чтобы помочь Себастиану прочувствовать его собственную. Крису отчаянно чего-то не хватало, чтобы начать читать убедительно.  
– Ну же, Крис, соберись! – подбодрил его Себастиан, шутливо хлопнув по голове сценарием, – иначе, если ты будешь тянуть еще дольше, мне придется остаться у тебя.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – фыркнул Крис.  
И это было не первый раз. Иногда, когда у обоих не было съемок или были совместные, Крис и Себастиан могли до полуночи играть в приставку или банально засмотреться каким-то фильмом и спокойно остаться ночевать друг у друга. Словно они были знакомы всю свою жизнь. Но они просто сошлись на пробах первого фильма про Капитана Америку и с тех пор дружили. Хотя, среди фанатов и ходило мнение, что Крис и Себастиан едва ли друг друга выносят и вообще вне площадки не общаются, их это мало волновало. Они знали, как дела обстояли в реальности, и переубеждать кого-то в чем-то надуманном точно не собирались. Каждый видел что хотел.  
– Давай уже прогоним ее, – застонал Себастиан, – я еще планировал пройтись по парочке, но такими темпами…  
– Ладно-ладно, понял, – вскинул вверх ладони Крис и поднялся с дивана, – так, дай мне еще минутку и все будет.  
Он прошелся по комнате, медленно дыша, представил свой предыдущий разрыв, все чувства, которые сопровождали его тогда, представил себя на месте Марка и обернулся к Себастиану уже другим человеком:  
– Нил, нам нужно поговорить, – ровным тоном начал он, быстро глянув на Себастиана, и уставился перед собой.  
– Прямо сейчас? – вскинул брови Себастиан, быстро посмотрев на Криса. Точнее, это тоже уже был не Себастиан, его взгляд изменился, он смотрел на Криса такими влюбленными глазами, что… Крис не позволил себе отвлечься на ненужные сейчас мысли.  
– Да, сейчас, – кивнул Крис, – я не могу больше ждать. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.  
– Такое чувство, что сейчас я услышу про измену, – иронично хмыкнул Себастиан.  
– Нет, но…– Крис замялся, якобы не зная, как сказать о том, что хотел расстаться.  
– Но? – нетерпеливо подтолкнул его Себастиан.  
– Нам нужно расстаться, – быстро выпалил Крис и с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться, потому что взгляд Себастиана изменился. Исчезла влюбленность и тепло, теперь серые глаза сверкали леденящим душу холодом.  
– И это не шутка, – кивнул он своим мыслям, и уставился перед собой немигающим взглядом. По сценарию он должен был вести машину и после этого разговора герои должны были попасть в аварию, – что ж, хороший подарок на нашу годовщину.  
– Годовщину? – переспросил Крис, непонимающе нахмурившись.  
– То есть, ты еще и забыл, что сегодня два года, как мы встречаемся? – даже не удивляясь, скорее констатируя факт, произнес Себастиан, – ты вообще слушал меня, когда я говорил, в честь чего организовал поездку к озеру на наше место? Хотя, о чем я вообще говорю, если ты, похоже, давно собирался это сказать.  
– Прости, – вздохнул Крис, чувствуя на себе взгляд Себастиана, а когда поднял глаза и посмотрел на «дорогу», только и успел крикнуть «Осторожно!» и потянуться к Себастиану.  
– Кхем…– прокашлялся Себастиан, выходя из образа, – спасибо.  
И это уже был именно Себастиан. Крис улыбнулся и на мгновение заметил в его глазах тот же взгляд, что был минуту назад у Нила до неприятного заявления Марка. Но тряхнув головой и окончательно придя в себя, Крис решил, что это все еще отголоски вживания в образ.  
– Не за что, – Крис взял со стола бутылку пива и сделал глоток, – что там у тебя еще по плану нужно отыграть?_  
***  
– Может, вечером сходим в бар? Мэтта с собой возьмем, он прикольный парень, хотя, откуда тебе знать, ты в кафе сидел хмурый и явно чем-то недовольный, – вздохнул Себастиан, когда они сидели у него в трейлере, после обеда _втроем_.  
– Извини, мне утром рано вставать, поэтому я пас, – ответил Крис, с трудом сдержав себя, чтобы не накричать на ничего не подозревающего Себастиана. Он с трудом выдержал этот ужасный обед, на который Себастиан все-таки утащил Мэтта, и они целый час трепались про своих героев и их взаимоотношения. Крис едва ли не впервые в жизни почувствовал себя лишним. Подобного похода в бар он точно не выдержит. Сойдет с ума от ревности и выкинет что-то, о чем потом будет жалеть.  
– Тебя же это никогда раньше не останавливало, – подозрительно прищурился Себастиан.  
– Видимо, старею, – пожал плечами Крис. Хотя, очень хотелось сказать про истинную причину, но Крис промолчал. Он не хотел, чтобы Себастиан обиделся на него из-за Мэтта или вообще узнал про ревность. Это бы явно не пошло на пользу их дружбе и нервам Криса.  
– Или что-то скрываешь, – странным тоном добавил Себастиан.  
Черт. Крис и забыл, насколько хорошо Себастиан мог его прочитать. В голове судорожно забилась мысль – неужели что-то заподозрил?  
– Что ты, старик, – хлопнув его по плечу и нацепив дружескую улыбку, ответил Крис, – ты бы узнал обо всех моих секретах первым.  
– Ага, а для этого тебя нужно напоить, отсюда вывод – чтобы я не знал твои секреты, ты и не хочешь идти в бар, – заключил Себастиан и приблизился к нему, встав настолько близко, что Крис ощущал его дыхание на своем лице, – что ты от меня скрываешь, Крис?  
От ответа Криса спас стук в дверь и вызов Себастиана на площадку.  
***  
После того, как Себастиан практически припер Криса к стенке, он благоразумно решил свалить. Хотя, правильнее было бы сказать – позорно сбежал и пару дней не отвечал на звонки Себастиана, отмазываясь сообщениями, вроде «Отстаем от графика, не хватает времени даже на сон», «Выпустят из рабства, обязательно перезвоню» и прочее в этом духе.  
Крис понимал, что поступает по-идиотски, но что делать – не знал. Тогда, в трейлере, когда Себастиан находился слишком близко, он поймал себя на мысли, что не сможет ему солгать. Если Себастиан спросит еще раз, вот так, прямо, то Крис не сможет удержаться от правды. Возможно, выложит не все, но про Мэтта уже промолчать будет не в силах. То есть, про свою ревность, а Себастиану не составит труда сложить два и два. Поэтому Крис предпочитал отмалчиваться. Отмалчиваться и гуглить про Мэтта.  
Осознание того, что зря он это сделал, пришло в аэропорту, на посадке на рейс, когда Крис уже выпросил себе еще один выходной и рванул в другой город к Себастиану, на новую локацию съемок.  
А причина была всего одна, но для Криса очень веская – Бомер был открытым геем, а если вспомнить его улыбку и внешность, то… то Крис теперь с уверенностью мог сказать, что знает – каково это, когда от ревности застилает глаза красной пеленой.  
***  
На площадку Криса не пустили. Снимали в павильоне, а туда без разрешения было не пройти. Крис не предупредил о своем визите, поэтому Себастиан и не выбил для него это пресловутое разрешение. Поэтому, к великому разочарованию Криса, Себастиана пришлось ждать в трейлере. Сидеть на одном месте и сгорать от ревности.  
На журнальном столике стоял лэптоп, ушедший в спящий режим, лежала куча журналов, газет и бейсбольный мячик, который Крис и схватил, в надежде себя хоть как-то развлечь. Не хотелось вспоминать, как они прогоняли разные сцены, на одну из которых, Криса сейчас похоже и не пустили посмотреть. Поэтому, он постарался сосредоточиться на подкидывание мячика. Но с каждым глухим звуком, с которым тот приземлялся в ладонь, Крис словно погружался в транс и перед глазами всплывали воспоминания о том злополучном вечере, после которого жизнь Криса разительно изменилась. Точнее, его отношение к Себастиану.

 _– Ты бы так смог? – задумчиво поинтересовался Крис у уже почти заснувшего в неудобной позе Себастиана.  
– Как? – Себастиан душераздирающе зевнул и заерзал в кресле.  
– Ну, вот так, добиваться человека, которому ты нахрен не сдался, – Крис моргнул, сбрасывая с себя странный морок, одолевший его после всех сцен, которые они успели прогнать. Если Крису даже после репетиции так было, то каково же будет Себастиану после съемок? Фильм должен был получиться очень сильным и тяжелым.  
– Сначала бы не оставлял попыток, но потом скорее всего смирился, – Себастиан поднялся, похлопал себя по карманам, затем увидел свой телефон на столе, издал нечленораздельный звук, схватил его и поплелся в гостевую спальню, кивнув напоследок: – ко всему можно привыкнуть.  
Крис смотрел ему в след и не понимал, к чему были сказаны эти непонятные слова. И спросить не было возможности – Себастиан уехал рано утром, потому что в обед он уже улетал на съемки, а потом как-то это и забылось. Ну, так сказать, одну мысль вытеснила другая, более важная – после того вечера Крис неожиданно осознал, что влюбился. В Себастиана.  
Он не мог точно сказать, было ли это внезапно или же случилось давно, просто Крис этого не осознавал. Но после прогона сцен, примерив на себя ту роль, Крис понял это четко и ясно. Только вот как теперь быть – Крис не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
Но все стало еще хуже, когда Себастиан позвал его на съемки, потому что локации их новых фильмов оказались в соседних городах и Крис увидел его партнера по съемкам._  
***  
Когда явился Себастиан, Крис почти задремал. Себастиан же наоборот выглядел совершенно не замученным и очень довольным. И не сказать, что был на съемках с пяти утра.  
Он упал на диван, потеснив Криса, закинул ноги на журнальный столик и, расслабленно вздохнув, откинулся на спинку. После чего отобрал у Криса бутылку пива и сделал большой глоток. На этом моменте Крис почему-то не выдержал:  
– Удачный день? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.  
– Ага, – прикрыв глаза, лениво улыбнулся Себастиан, – помнишь, ту сцену, что ты помогал мне репетировать? Точнее, самую последнюю? – Крис ограничился кивком, – Мы ее сегодня отсняли.  
Крис с трудом подавил раздражение, но все равно язык во время прикусить не успел:  
– И много дублей было?  
Себастиан, похоже, что-то такое уловил в его голосе, потому что тут же открыл глаза и пристально уставился на Криса:  
– Отсняли с первого раза, поэтому я и радуюсь, момент был сложный, – ответил он, – несколько дублей явно не способствовали бы моему хорошему настроению.  
– Рад за тебя, – сухо ответил Крис, стараясь не смотреть на Себастиана. Он бы и хотел разговаривать другим тоном, но не мог, стоило только вспомнить, какую именно сцену отснял Себастиан и как они ее репетировали…

_– Что ты от меня хочешь? – кричал Себастиан, наступая на Криса.  
– Чтобы ты выслушал меня, – тихо попросил Крис.  
– Я не могу слушать о какой-то там любви, потому что даже не помню тебя, Марк! – Себастиан тяжело дышал, практически вжимая Криса в стену. Его взгляд метался с глаз Криса на его губы и обратно, – я тебя даже не помню, – прошептал он, практически в самые губы Криса, опаляя дыханием.  
Крис судорожно сглотнул и медленно выдохнул, стараясь не выходить из роли. Но получалась весьма плохо. Себастиан был убедительным. Слишком убедительным. Настолько убедительным, что у Криса закололи кончики пальцев от желания прикоснуться к нему, разум затуманило от близости Себастиана. И такая реакция почему-то даже не напугала Криса. Он поймал себя на мысли, что тянется к губам Себастиана за поцелуем.  
– Отлично! – вдруг довольно улыбаясь, выпалил Себастиан и оттолкнулся от его груди ладонями, отстраняясь, – это было классно, Крис! Еще раз спасибо, что помог.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Крис, тоже приходя в себя и снова сглатывая. Во рту внезапно образовалась пустыня, и он схватил со стола очередную бутылку теплого пива.  
– Жаль, конечно, что роль досталась не тебе, – снова неловко улыбнулся Себастиан и хлопнул Криса по плечу, – но надеюсь, с моим партнерам мы тоже справимся на отлично.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Крис, снова не придав значения словам Себастиана, – ты был очень убедительным. Роль, определенно, твоя. Теперь вижу, что ты точно не зря на нее согласился.  
– Эванс, прекрати, – засмеялся Себастиан, – лесть – это не твое.  
Крис только закатил глаза. Он говорил чистую правду. Если даже у него появилось желание поменять Себастиана с собой местами и поцеловать, то у парня, которому досталась роль – и подавно._

– Знаешь, Крис, – вырвал его из воспоминаний странный голос Себастиана. Крис тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность, и посмотрел на него. Что-то подсказывало – Крису явно не понравится, что скажет Себастиан, – я считал, что мы друзья, но сейчас вижу, что ошибался.  
– Что? – не понял Крис, растерянно моргнув и переведя взгляд на Себастиана.  
– То, Эванс. Я ошибался, посчитав, что мы друзья, – настойчиво повторил Себастиан.  
– Не неси ерунды, – скривился Крис.  
– Тогда скажи, что происходит, – попросил Себастиан, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.  
– А что происходит? – переспросил Крис. Ему отчаянно не хотелось заводить разговор на эту тему.  
– Вот об этом я и говорил, – кивнул Себастиан, – тебе пора. У меня был тяжелый день, завтра будет еще тяжелей, так что…  
– В смысле? – Крис даже не сдвинулся с места.  
– Надо же, тебе интересно, – иронично фыркнул Себастиан.  
– Себ, – позвал Крис. Он знал, что ведет себя как последний мудак, но на минуточку он был ревнующим мудаком, который только недавно осознал, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга, да еще и оказался способен на такую яркую ревность.  
– Эванс, давай ты сейчас уйдешь, а я пойду спать, – вздохнул Себастиан, – мне завтра еще в постельной сцене сниматься.  
Видимо, Крис посмотрел на него таким диким взглядом, что Себастиан недоверчиво прищурился:  
– И что значит этот взгляд?  
– У вас разве не дублеры? – медленно произнес Крис, потому что был не уверен в своей выдержке, стоило только представить Мэтта и Себастиана вместе, в одной постели…  
– Нет, – так же медленно ответил Себастиан, – у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? Только не говори, что ты раньше встречался с Мэттом и теперь ревнуешь его ко мне.  
Услышав это, Крис растерянно моргнул. Что?  
– Что? – уже вслух произнес он, уставившись на Себастиана. Ревновать Мэтта? Встречались? Что за бред?!  
– Вижу, что промахнулся с предположением, – ответил Себастиан, – тогда Крис, в чем дело? Что происходит? Ты изменился с тех пор, как узнал, что я буду сниматься в этом фильме. Хотел бы назвать тебя гомофобом, но у тебя брат открытый гей и ты его любишь и во всем поддерживаешь, поэтому этот вариант отпадает. Мог бы предположить, что зависть, но у тебя самого сейчас шикарный проект, да и не был ты никогда завистливым. Тогда что, Крис? Куда исчез тот Эванс, с которым я познакомился почти шесть лет назад? Я хочу своего друга назад, Крис.  
Крис смотрел на Себастиана и чувствовал себя законченным ублюдком. Себастиан искренне считал его другом, а Крис… а Крис не хотел своего друга назад, потому что каждую ночь просыпался от грязных и горячих снов с участием Себастиана, а когда не спал – его съедала ревность. Крису просто нечего было ответить на вопрос Себастиана.  
– Извини, – тихо произнес Крис и, подхватив свою куртку, направился к двери.  
– И мне бы еще хотелось знать, почему ты молча свалил в прошлый раз, почему не отвечал на мои звонки и почему явился сегодня, посреди своих съемок, – донеслось Крису вслед, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, – может ты ответишь хотя бы на один из моих вопросов и не будешь снова сбегать? Раньше ты никогда не бегал от подобного.  
Крису хотелось сказать о том, что раньше он и не мечтал прижать Себастиана к любой поверхности, но сдержался. Вместо этого, даже не посмотрев на Себастиана, Крис молча вышел в ночь. Он не знал, что делать.  
***  
На улице было темно. Даже слишком. Хотя, для ночи это было и не удивительно, если вспомнить, что стрелка часов уже давно перевалила за полночь. Но после больших городов с кучей неоновой рекламы и множеством уличного освещения, ночь в маленьком городке ощущалась… странно. Точнее, просто непривычно. Сразу вспоминались прогулки до рассвета, который можно было увидеть с любой части города, походы, палатки в лесу и страшилки у костра. Подумав об этом, Крис невесело хмыкнул. Кажется, теперь ночь у него будет ассоциироваться далеко не с приятными воспоминаниями.  
Обернувшись на трейлер Себастиана, он отцепил, закрепленную на шлевке джинсов бейсболку, натянул ее пониже на глаза, поднял воротник, стараясь оставаться незамеченным, и решил прогуляться. Вряд ли в таком маленьком городке его кто-нибудь бы узнал, но перестраховаться не мешало.  
Обычно, встречи с фанатами для Криса были небольшой и приятной радостью, их энергетика придавала какую-то особую силу, но сейчас для этого было явно не подходящее время. Важнее было разобраться в себе и во всем том, что он натворил, что успел _испортить_ …  
Погрузившись в невеселые мысли, Крис просто пошел вперед, выходя с площадки на узкую улочку. В голове, словно зажеванная пластинка, звучали слова Себастиана, брошенные в след, но что Крис мог на них ответить? Внутри поселилось мерзкое ощущение предательства.

_Звонок Себастиана застал Криса уже в постели. Он только со стоном удовольствия откинулся на подушки, когда на тумбочке завибрировал телефон. Даже не нужно было смотреть на дисплей, чтобы догадаться, кто мог звонить так поздно. Поэтому, ответив на звонок, Крис заговорил без приветствий и предисловий, с трудом сдерживая улыбку:  
– Надеюсь, у тебя веская причина, чтобы отвлекать меня от наслаждения свежим и чистым постельным бельем.  
В трубке воцарилось такое молчание, что, казалось, Себастиан перестал дышать. Но через мгновение откашлялся и заявил:  
– Не знал, что ты извращенец, Эванс. Вокруг столько фанаток и даже часть фанатов, а ты кайфуешь от… неважно, – Себастиан оборвал себя на середине фразы и прокашлялся.  
– Себастиан, что случилось? – вздохнул Крис, понимая, нет, даже чувствуя, что у Себастиана нет настроения на шутки.  
– Не знаю, – помолчав, ответил Себастиан. Было слышно, как он чем-то шуршит. Видимо, тоже наконец добрался до кровати.  
– А если добавить немного подробностей? – фыркнул Крис, представляя, как в этот момент Себастиан закатывает глаза и, жалея, что не может быть в этот момент рядом. Но пришлось себя одергивать, чтобы не отвлекаться на не нужные мысли.  
– Роль, Крис, – тяжело вздохнув, произнес Себастиан, – я сегодня запорол несколько дублей. Мы так и не отсняли эту чертову сцену.  
– Какую? – нахмурился Крис. Все то, что они успели с Себастианом прогнать, тот уже отснял и почти всегда с первого дубля, а если были какие-то косяки, то вина была партнера по съемкам.  
– Мы ее не репетировали, – у Себастиана что-то упало, затем послышалось чертыханье, после чего Себастиан снова заговорил: – бутылку уронил, – Крис с трудом сдержался от подколки про «пить в одиночестве», – в общем, там момент… слушай, у тебя сценарий остался?  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – простонал Крис, заставляя себя подняться с кровати, – подожди, поищу.  
Конечно же, сценарий остался. Крис прочитал его полностью и теперь старался не выпускать свою ревность из клетки, иначе последствия были бы необратимые. Для вида, подождав минуту, Крис взял сценарий со столика и вернулся в кровать.  
– Все, нашел. Говори, какая страница, – прижимая телефон плечом, сказал Крис.  
– Ближе к концу, момент после поцелуя, – странно натянутым голосом произнес Себастиан. Крис быстро нашел этот момент и пробежался по нему глазами, не обращая внимания на изменившийся тон.  
– Ага, принято, а теперь рассказывай что с ним не так, – попросил он.  
– Я просто не могу отыграть его так, как надо, – буркнул Себастиан.  
– Тогда давай попробуем сейчас, – предложил Крис. Хотя, сам не представлял, как сможет сделать это по телефону, к тому же тема цепляла за старую рану.  
– Я бы предложил скайп, но лэптоп оставил в гостинице, а сил выбираться из трелйера и вызывать Эдди уже нет, – расстроено пожаловался Себастиан, – может, просто поговорим на эту тему?  
– Хорошо, – сглотнув, согласился Крис, – тебя когда-нибудь предавали?  
В трубке снова воцарилось молчание, только не такое, как было в начале разговора, а какое-то… гнетущее.  
– Было дело, – видимо, Себастиан заставил себя это произнести, – не так давно.  
– Не так давно? – недоуменно произнес Крис, – ты от меня что-то скрыл! – Крис проглотил привычное для них «паршивец». Насколько ему было известно, Себастиан уже пару лет как ни с кем не встречался. Может, как раз из-за предательства, но если это было недавно…  
– Ничего я от тебя не скрывал, – проворчал Себастиан, – это было мимолетным увлечением. Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился.  
– Тогда что мешает вспомнить те ощущения, раз не можешь сам вжиться в образ? – спросил Крис, а Себастиан издал странный звук, похожий на фырканье и одновременно на истеричный смешок:  
– Тогда я уже точно не выйду из образа назад, смешавшись со своим героем или вообще получив раздвоение.  
По мнению Криса, Себастиан отмазывался. Он мог сыграть кого угодно и когда угодно, а сейчас почему-то ходил вокруг того, что на самом деле хотел спросить или сказать.  
– Себастиан, – позвал Крис, – что у тебя случилось на самом деле?  
Послышался вздох.  
– Крис… ничего. Просто забудь. Неудачные дубли и ранние съемки творят со мной «чудеса», – натянуто рассмеялся Себастиан и, пожелав спокойной ночи, сбросил звонок. Крис тогда смотрел на свой телефон в своей руке с недоумением, а потом не мог уснуть до рассвета из-за странного звонка Себастиана._

Крис вынырнул из своих мыслей и понял, что забрел в какую-то незнакомую ему часть города. Вокруг было темно, уличные фонари горели через один, отбрасывая причудливые тени на тротуар и здания. Только на другом конце улицы светилась плохо различимая надпись. Оттуда же доносилась негромкая музыка и голоса. Крис решительно направился «на свет». Нет, не вызывать такси, а…  
На взгляд Криса, в сложившейся ситуации единственно верным выходом было бы напиться до потери сознания и памяти хотя бы на ночь. Но пока для Криса это было роскошью. У него был режим, у него было правильное питание, и были съемки. Крис мог позволить себе только пиво. Но как позже выяснилось, в баре остался только крепкий алкоголь, потому что пиво распродали по какой-то акции. А в магазинчике, который встретился на пути Криса, сломались холодильники и все напитки были теплыми. А с некоторых пор теплое пиво вызывало далеко не приятные ассоциации и усугубляло и без того отвратительное настроение не нужными сейчас воспоминаниями.  
Так и получилось, что Крис просто пробродил по городу всю ночь. Его телефон остался в гостинице, но это было даже к лучшему. Потому что если бы сейчас позвонил Себастиан, то неизвестно насколько бы еще они отдалились после очередного разговора.  
А утром, когда Крис наконец-то добрался до своей гостиницы, измученный и с гудящими ногами от намотанных километров, на голосовой почте его ожидал сюрприз.  
Крис прослушивал автоответчик, устало опустившись на край кровати, но когда сообщение сменилось на следующее, и он услышал голос Себастиана, внутри все перевернулось.  
– Эванс, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты решил поиграть в обиженную принцессу…– Себастиан замолчал, но потом продолжил, видимо, собравшись с силами, – нет, я ни черта не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведешь, и на что ты решил обидеться, но если твоя задница соизволит прослушать это сообщение, то мне бы хотелось позвать тебя на сегодняшние съемки, каким бы ты хреновым лучшим другом не был. Мне нужна поддержка, потому что в таких откровенных сценах я еще ни разу не снимался и мне, представь себе, немного страшно. Да какой там, немного, я в панике! Так что, будь любезен, тащи свою задницу на площадку!  
Сообщение прервалось, и Крис понял, что не дышал все то время, пока слушал отповедь Себастиана. Снова затопило чувством полного ничтожества за то, что из-за своей ревности так поступает с Себастианом, что разрушает их некогда крепкую дружбу. Поэтому, Крис, наплевав на то, что очень хотел спать, схватил мобильник и вылетел из номера, на ходу заказывая такси до съемочной площадки.  
***  
– Смотрите-ка, кто соизволил прийти, – иронично усмехнулся Себастиан, нервно расхаживая по трейлеру в халате и комкая что-то в руках. Под глазами красноречиво проступали темные круги – признак бессонной ночи. Себастиан не врал, когда говорил, что в панике.  
Он уже был загримирован и одет для съемок. Точнее, раздет, как вдруг понял Крис. Он неосознанно дернулся к Себастиану, но во время опомнился и сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, в надежде, что хотя бы мимолетная боль приведет его в чувство. Не помогло. Крис тяжело сглотнул, тряхнул головой, стараясь не представлять, что ему сейчас предстоит увидеть. Но отогнать от себя эти мысли не получилось. Даже ночная прогулка и буквально сбитые ноги оказались лишь иллюзией спокойствия.  
– Я не буду сейчас спрашивать, что вчера было, потому что меня потряхивает из-за предстоящей сцены, – начал Себастиан, остановившись напротив Криса, сложив руки на груди и посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, – но если ты снова свалишь, Эванс, оставив меня одного, то…  
Как и в прошлый раз, Себастиана снова прервал стук в дверь. Не дожидаясь ответа, в трейлер заглянул улыбающийся Мэтт:  
– Эй, нам пора. Готов показать класс?  
Себастиан нервно усмехнулся и кивнул, после чего снова посмотрел на Криса:  
– Пошли.  
– А мне обязательно…– начал Крис, понимая, что с каждым шагом, с которым они будут приближаться к нужной комнате, выдержка будет таяла как лед на солнце. И за последствия он вряд ли уже сможет отвечать, если увидит Себастиана с Мэттом _вместе_.  
– Обязательно! – рявкнул вдруг Себастиан и крепко схватил Криса за руку, словно ожидал, что он может сбежать. Хотя, нужно отдать ему должное, Себастиан был недалеко от истины. Вот только ледяные пальцы, обхватившие запястья Криса, заставили его вынырнуть из-под обжигающей лавы ревности.  
Холодные пальцы – верный признак сильной нервозности Себастиана. Он был взвинчен до предела, а Крис… Крис был идиотом. Его друг действительно едва ли не в панике, а он ведет себя как конченный мудак. Немного помедлив, Крис накрыл руку Себастиана своей ладонью и ободряюще улыбнулся, удивляясь, как все еще легко и искренне ему это удается.  
– Ты справишься, Себ, я в тебя верю.  
– Надо же, он вернулся! – наигранно удивленно округлил глаза Себастиан, – мой друг похоже вернулся!  
– Себастиан, – попросил Крис, – прекрати паясничать.  
Тот одарил его пристальным и раздраженным взглядом:  
– Если бы не съемки, я бы из тебя уже душу вытряс за то, что ты мне не рассказываешь правду, идиот.  
А дальше поговорить не получилось, потому что началось то, чего Крис так боялся. Он краем сознания отметил, что прозвучала команда «Начали!», после чего мир вокруг остановился…  
Крис наблюдал за тем, как Себастиан снял халат, передернул плечами, зябко поежившись, после чего залез в кровать к Мэтту. У Криса внутренности сжались от ненависти к этому мужчине и к тому, что сейчас он прикасался к _его_ Себастиану, целовал и…  
Крис не понял, почему стоящий рядом с ним ассистент режиссера внезапно отшатнулся и посмотрел на него, как на безумного. А потом Крис почувствовал и перевел взгляд на правую руку: костяшки оказались сбиты, из ран текла алая кровь, пачкая светлое ковровое покрытие в комнате, а стена позади него заполучила небольшие вмятины и красные отпечатки.  
Какое-то мгновение Крис молча смотрел на то, как на полу образовывается небольшая лужица, потом словно очнулся, бросил быстрый взгляд на кровать, на которой Мэтт самозабвенно лапал Себастиана, после чего медленно выдохнул и ушел с площадки.  
Руку пекло и саднило, но даже это не могло привести Криса в чувство. Умом он понимал, что это всего лишь кино, всего лишь игра, он сам уже не раз снимался в постельных сценах, правда, с девушками, но сердце… сердцу этого понять было невозможно. Поэтому, Крис вернулся в гостиницу, отключил телефон и достал из бара бутылку виски. Соврал крышку, поднес ко рту, но глоток так и не сделал, резко развернувшись и зашвырнув ее в стену. Осколки вперемешку с жидкостью брызнули во все стороны, оставляя на стене влажное пятно и безобразные следы. Крис с тихим рыком схватил то, что первое попалось под руку, и снова запустил, как оказалось, стулом в стену. Внутри все клокотало от ярости и требовало выхода. Успокоиться после увиденного Крис не мог. Не мог забыть ту улыбку, с которой Себастиан целовал Мэтта, с каким стоном отзывался на его прикосновения. Перед глазами стояла эта красивая, но в то же время вызывающая желание крушить все вокруг картина.  
Крис запустил в стену чем-то еще, после чего схватился за голову и съехал спиной вниз по стене, усевшись на пол. Глаза щипало, но Крис упрямо жмурился, не давая злым слезам покатиться по щекам. Он никогда бы не подумал, что может быть настолько ревнивым. Еще никогда и никого Крис не ревновал так, как своего лучшего и самого близкого друга… друга… черт!  
Крис закусил губу и судорожно вздохнул, крепче вцепляясь себе в волосы. Что с ним не так? Почему Себастиан? Почему, черт возьми, Себастиан?!  
Крис не мог, просто не мог признаться ему, но и так страдать и изводить себя тоже не мог. Замкнутый круг, из которого не было выхода. С Себастианом он быть не мог, потому что сам Себастиан вряд ли этого захочет, но и без него Крис своей жизни за столько лет уже тоже не мог представить.  
Тихо застонав, Крис обхватил себя руками и медленно вдохнул. Точнее, попытался, но вдох застрял где-то в горле. Плохой знак. Крис в панике попытался еще раз, но только открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба, вынутая из аквариума. Черт, только панической атаки не хватало!  
Единственное, что помогло бы сейчас – это дыхательная гимнастика, но чтобы хоть что-то вспомнить, следовало успокоиться. Просто нужно успокоиться и выход найдется.  
Крис не заметил, как, обхватив себя руками, начал раскачиваться взад-вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, как нужно правильно дышать. Только вот не помогало. Все привычное теперь нихрена не помогало, потому что все упиралось в Себастиана. В Себастиана, мать его, Стэна! 

_– Эй, Крис, не пугай меня, – тихо начал Себастиан, положив ладони Криса себе на грудь, – давай, ну же, дыши, у тебя все получиться, просто повторяй за мной: вдох… выдох… вдох… вот так, молодец.  
Крис послушно делал вдохи, когда грудь под ладонью поднималась и выдохи – когда опадала. Тепло, ощущавшееся даже сквозь футболку, постепенно успокаивало, и сердце переставало бешено колотиться, медленно успокаиваясь.  
– Молодец, – тихо произнес Себастиан, поглаживая Криса по спине, – все позади, Крис…_

С той панической атаки, случившейся практически на ровном месте, Крис помнил только ощущение тепла под ладонями, тихий шепот куда-то в висок и бережно обнимающие его руки. Он тогда кажется впервые порадовался, что у него появился такой друг, как Себастиан – в нужный момент не растерявшийся и не испугавшийся, а наоборот. Правда, этот случай они так и не обсудили. Сначала Крису было неловко, а потом как-то и забылось. Вот только вспомнилось в самый неподходящий момент. Сейчас Крису некому было помочь с приступом паники и выровнять дыхание. Он уже решил, что начинает задыхаться, когда почувствовал – галлюцинация, не иначе – знакомое тепло, окутавшее его.  
– Эванс, дыши же, придурок! – Долетел до Криса словно сквозь толщу воды злой голос. Но он никак не отреагировал, только мотнул головой и крепче зажмурился, чувствуя, как все-таки по щекам катятся слезы. Но уже не от ревности, а от паники.  
– Крис!  
Крис судорожно попытался хватануть ртом воздух, но нормального вдоха все равно не получилось, лишь частое и поверхностное дыхание. Кажется, это конец. А Себастиан так и не узнает правды и Крис не сможет перед ним извиниться.  
Когда Крис решил, что уже все, он задохнется, его голову насильно подняли за подбородок, а потом он почувствовал поцелуй. От неожиданности Крис невольно задержал дыхание и распахнул глаза. И с трудом подавил желание снова зажмуриться, потому что его целовал… Себастиан.  
– Ты со мной? – разорвав поцелуй, спросил Себастиан, отодвигаясь.  
Крис нашел в себе силы только кивнуть.  
– Хорошо. В морду получишь потом, а сейчас поднимайся, пошли на свежий воздух, – Себастиан встал на ноги и, взяв Криса за руку, потянул за собой.  
– Мне уже лучше, – хрипло произнес Крис, краем сознания отмечая, что сейчас у Себастиана пальцы тоже ледяные. Даже холоднее, чем были на площадке. И при мысли, почему Крису стало вдвойне стыдно. Себастиан переживал за него, а он… хреновей друга не сыскать.  
Пока Крис предавался унылым, все еще заторможенным размышлениям, Себастиан вытащил его из номера и отвел на небольшой задний дворик, который оказался при отеле. Усадил на лавочку и встал напротив, скрестив руки на груди:  
– Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
– Не особо, – буркнул Крис, украдкой рассматривая Себастиана. Тот был такой привычный, в этой своей клетчатой рубашке и джинсовке поверх нее, с бейсболкой в заднем кармане и заношенных любимых кедах. Крис вздохнул, проклиная себя за то, что умудрился все испортить.  
– Я закрою глаза на разгромленный номер, сбитые костяшки на правой руке и перепуганного помощника режиссера и спрошу только о причине панической атаки, которых, к слову, у тебя не было уже черт знает сколько времени, – Себастиан невольно начал отбивать ногой только ему известный ритм, в ожидании ответа, с которым Крис тянул. Он все еще не знал, что сказать, кроме как признаться. А это точно в его планы не входило.  
– Эванс, твою мать! – взвился вдруг Себастиан, – ты предпочитаешь сдохнуть, но не рассказывать мне, да? И как это называется после стольких лет дружбы, а?!  
Крис продолжал молчать, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает ярость и поднимает голову ревность. О какой дружбе могла идти речь, если он только и думал о том, как бы стонал Себастиан, отзываясь на прикосновения, или сдавленно ругался от нетерпения. А потом вдруг среди всех этих мыслей появилась одна, на фоне которой остальные показались неважными.  
Крис удивленно вскинул голову и ошарашено уставился на Себастиана, сообразив только сейчас, как он остановил паническую атаку.  
– Ты меня поцеловал, – выпалил Крис.  
Хотелась сказать какую-нибудь гадость, вроде «А ничего лучше придумать не мог?» или «Не перепутал с Мэттом, нет?». Хотя Себастиана нужно было благодарить, только вот Крис не мог. Этот поцелуй, хоть и в экстремальных условиях выглядел как насмешка.  
– Только заметил, – раздраженно вздохнул Себастиан, разведя руками, – ты вообще меня слушал?  
– Зачем ты это сделал? – упрямо игнорируя вопросы, спросил Крис.  
– Серьезно? Сейчас тебя помимо всего прочего интересует это? – Себастиан недоверчиво прищурился, – Крис, с тобой все в порядке?  
– Ответь на чертов вопрос, – вышло как-то тихо, но угрожающе. Себастиан нахмурился.  
– Чтобы прекратить паническую атаку, тебе нужно было задержать дыхание, раз ты был не в состоянии делать гимнастику. Был еще вариант дать тебе пощечину, но я тебя пожалел, – произнес Себастиан, – видимо, зря, – добавил он, спустя мгновение.  
– И все? – Крис поднялся на ноги и выпрямился.  
– Да, а должно быть что-то еще? – таким же тоном спросил Себастиан, снова сложив руки на груди, – что происходит, Эванс?  
Крис медленно выдохнул. Внутри снова начало разгораться пламя, которое на этот раз поцелуем уже вряд ли можно будет успокоить. Не думать, только не думать о том, как совсем недавно Себастиан целовался с Мэттом. Но мозг услужливо подкинул эту картинку, да еще так ясно, словно Крис снова был на площадке, снова видел эти улыбки. А с ним значит просто, чтобы прекратить приступ… почему-то снова стало больно. Руку с ободранными костяшками неприятно обожгло, после чего ладонь начало щекотать.  
– Так, а вот это уже не смешно, – пробился в мысли голос Себастиана, после чего Крис снова почувствовал вспышку боли, только уже в правой руке. Открыв глаза – и когда успел зажмуриться? – Крис понял, что Себастиан прижимает его к стене, вывернув руку за спину.  
– Сейчас ты успокоишься, и мы поговорим, хорошо? – как со строптивым жеребцом заговорил Себастиан тихим голосом.  
Крис замотал головой, резко вывернулся из хватки – не один Себастиан здесь занимался разными боевыми искусствами – и оттолкнул его.  
– Не будем мы ни о чем разговаривать, – прорычал Крис, чувствуя, как по руке течет кровь.  
– Я сказал – будем, – спокойно произнес Себастиан, а Крису так захотелось врезать ему, но он сдержался, – значит, я не ошибся, когда подумал, что ты сбил костяшки об стену, – продолжил Себастиан, изучая Криса пристальным взглядом, – потому что бедный помощник Томми мне ничего не рассказал. Только я не могу понять причину _такого_ поведения. Что у тебя пылкий темперамент, я догадывался, но чтобы настолько. Раньше ты был спокойней удава, даже при болезненных разрывах. Что изменилось? Что с тобой случилось, Крис?  
Крису так и хотелось заорать «Ты и твой чертов фильм», но он промолчал. Потому что знал – стоит затронуть эту тему, и он вряд ли остановится, выложит все, как есть.  
В этот момент у Себастиана зазвонил телефон. Он достал мобильник, посмотрел на дисплей, потом на Криса и фыркнул:  
– О, не торопись отвечать, я пока отвечу на звонок. Привет, Мэтт, – уже звонившему сказал Себастиан, улыбаясь. Это и стало последней каплей, которая сожгла к чертям предохранители Криса. Он дернулся к Себастиану, выхватил его телефон и кинул в стену, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как мобильник разлетается в щепки.  
Себастиан посмотрел на свою опустевшую руку, которую продолжал держать возле уха, после чего перевел нечитаемый взгляд на Криса:  
– Ты должен мне новый телефон. И теперь ты точно не уйдешь от ответов.  
Его спокойствие разозлило Криса еще сильнее и все. После такого обычно говорят «Помаши крыше ручкой». Крис и помахал – крыше, а заодно и дружбе с Себастианом.  
– Ответы, Стэн? Ты хочешь ответы?! – прорычал он, на что Себастиан только спокойно кивнул, – Будут тебе ответы!  
Крис неловко взъерошил волосы, вцепившись в них на затылке и зачем-то подергав, после чего заговорил:  
– Это началось после твоего гребанного сценария. Точнее, после того вечера с нашими репетициями.  
– Подожди, – не понял Себастиан, – что началось?  
Крис от досады тихо зарычал и рявкнул:  
– Влечение! Не знаю, то ли сыграло то, что я примерил на себя роль твоего парня, то ли давно хотел, но не осознавал этого, но после того вечера… Да я на тебя спокойно смотреть не могу! Просыпаюсь, как подросток от мокрых снов на слипшихся простынях, а Мэтта… Мэтта мне хочется убить. Господи, я еще никогда никого так не ревновал и не хотел.  
Выпалив это, Крис опустился на лавочку и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он ощущал себя очень странно, словно все силы разом покинули его, словно невидимый кукловод обрезал нитки у своей безмозглой марионетки. Ну вот Крис и признался, назад дороги нет.  
Какое-то время была тишина. Крис уже решил было, что Себастиан просто ушел, но тот неожиданно негромко фыркнул.  
– Серьезно? – недоверчиво поинтересовался он, – в этом все дело? Или ты пошутил? Хотя нет, вижу, что ты не шутишь, – заключил Себастиан, рассматривая Криса.  
Тот удивленно отнял руки от лица и поднял голову.  
– Тебе мало того, что твой близкий друг уже как бы и друга в тебе не видит? – спросил Крис.  
– Ты думаешь, что я тебе так просто поверю? Мало ли, вдруг это просто отмазка, потому что ты не хочешь открывать настоящую причину своего странного поведения. После стольких лет, Крис, это сделать очень сложно, так что, извини, теперь моя очередь молча уходить в ночь, – все так же спокойно произнес Себастиан и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Крис зацепился за два слова и вскочил, схватив Себастиану за руку, не давай уйти.  
– Что значит «После стольких лет»? – спросил он.  
– Ничего, Крис, – раздраженно отмахнулся Себастиан и дернул руку, пытаясь освободиться, – мне пора.  
Внутри нова всколыхнулась ревность, но Крис упрямо подавил дурацкие мысли про Мэтта и повторил:  
– Что это значит?  
Себастиан обреченно вздохнул и прекратил попытки освободиться, хотя, если бы захотел, то мог сделать это с легкостью.  
– Я потом об этом пожалею, – тихо, скорее себе, чем Крису сказал он и уже громче добавил: – не один ты тут страдаешь, Крис. Я уже свое отстрадал. Ты просто вспомни первые несколько лет нашей дружбы, как все началось.  
Крис нахмурился, а потом понял, о чем говорил Себастиан…

_Первый день съемок Кэпа был выматывающим. Как только прозвучало «Снято», Крис обессилено рухнул на свой стул и стянул шлем, под которым все было мокро, даже вентилятор не помогал. Хотелось пить так, словно он выбрался из пустыни, в которой бродил днями. Но как на зло, мимо не пробегал ни один из ассистентов, а сил чтобы сходить самому – не было. Крис уже отчаялся и решил, что умрет от жажды в первый день съемок.  
Но неожиданно ему на колени приземлилась запотевшая бутылка ледяной воды с лимоном. Такая, которую Крис просто обожал. Даже не посмотрев на своего спасителя, Крис сорвал крышечку, кинул ее куда-то за плечо и как пиявка, присосался к бутылке, шумно глотая.  
– Пожалуйста, – со смешком произнес Себастиан.  
Крис едва не поперхнулся водой, утер рот и широко улыбнулся Себастиану:  
– Ты мой спаситель, – довольно простонал он. Себастиан только улыбнулся в ответ и ушел по своим делам._

Только сейчас до Криса дошло, что тогда у Себастиана не было съемок, он просто слонялся по площадке, а вода была как раз любимой марки. И если задуматься, то подобное было не один раз. Крис просто списывал это на способ подружиться и не обращал внимания на подколки Скарлетт в духе «женатые бранятся, только тешиться». Она давно все заметила, а Крис… как же он был слеп.  
– Вижу, что дошло, – горько усмехнулся Себастиан, – ты видел то, что хотел и сейчас…– он глубоко вздохнул, – у тебя точно нет прав устраивать мне подобное, понял? Твое влечение может пройти так же внезапно, как и началось, а я смирился с этим и научился жить. Так что, извини.  
Себастиан отцепил от себя его руку и ушел. Крис смотрел ему вслед и не решался крикнуть, что он просто ляпнул про влечение, на самом деле знал, что тоже влюбился по уши, словно мальчишка. Но было уже поздно…  
***  
Слова Себастиана никак не выходили у Криса из головы. Он вернулся на свои съемки, но никак не мог на них настроиться, потому что пытался переосмыслить первые несколько лет «дружбы» с Себастианом с новой стороны. И получались неутешительные выводы.  
Крис действительно по своей глупости многого не замечал. Кто знает, пойми он все правильно сразу, неизвестно какие бы отношения с Себастианом связывали бы их сейчас. Но Крис не понял и не знал, как все исправить, как _доказать_ Себастиану, что все его чувства настоящие. Не ухаживать же, как подростки за своей первой любовью.  
Выход напрашивался только один – поговорить. И на этот раз нормально, не сбегая. Только вот теперь придется ждать окончания съемок, потому что больше внеплановых выходных Крису никто не даст.  
Ну что ж, Себастиан ждал гораздо дольше.  
***  
Когда съемки подходили к концу, Крис уже думал о том, что он еще никогда так не ошибался, как посчитав, что подождать две недели – для него раз плюнуть. За это время он извелся, потому что Себастиан упрямо хранил радиомолчание и не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. А Крис не привык быть без него столько времени. Ему постоянно казалось, что не хватает рядом чего-то важного.  
Еще и в сети стали появляться фотографии с промо-тура нового фильма, на которых, конечно же, Себастиан улыбался и обнимался с ненавистным Мэттом. Хоть Крис теперь и знал правду, но все равно тихо рычать перестать не мог, рассматривая эти фото. Потому что Себастиана не было рядом…  
Но две недели все-таки подошли к концу, Крис получил заслуженный отдых перед своим промо-туром. И после того, как он выспался и смог мыслить ясно, сразу же отправился к Себастиану домой. Чтобы совсем не удивиться, что ему не откроют дверь.  
Крис устало вздохнул и набрал номер Себастиана. Может, на этот раз он соизволит взять трубку? Но вместо ответа, Крис услышал, как в прихожей заиграла знакомая мелодия, поставленная когда-то ради прикола на его номер. Значит, Себастиан был дома.. Стоп. Крис же разбил прошлый телефон, вместе с этой песней, а значит…  
Сердце забилось где-то в горле при мысли, что может Себастиан и поверит ему, если они поговорят, как взрослые люди. Крис спешно убрал телефон и достал из кармана ключи от своей квартиры, на которой болтался ключ и замка Себастиана. На всякий случай, как они решили год назад. Как же сейчас это решение было на руку Крису.  
Крис едва не выронил, а потом чуть не промахнулся мимо замка из-за подрагивающих от волнения рук, но с третьей попытки все-таки благополучно открыл дверь. В квартире было свежо – значит, Себастиан снова врубил кондиционер, а это верный признак того, что он дома – и темно.  
– Себастиан? – позвал Крис, скидывая кроссовки в прихожей. Привычка, которую ссорой не выведешь.  
В спальне послышался шорох, после чего в коридор вышел заспанный Себастиан в широких пижамных штанах и футболке на пару размеров больше.  
– Я надеюсь, это просто кошмар, да? – зевнув, спросил он, – Хотя, когда это мне так везло, – проворчал Себастиан и ушел на кухню, явно за порцией кофе, без которой он не мог проснуться. И только сейчас Крис подумал о том, что был идиотом и не заметил, насколько хорошо знал Себастиана и его привычки. _Слишком_ хорошо для друга.  
– Так и будешь там торчать? – крикнул он из кухни, возвращая Криса в реальность.  
– Нам все-таки нужно поговорить, – Крис присоединился к нему, устроившись за барной стойкой. Себастиан закатил глаза и поставил перед ним чашку с черным кофе. Как любил Крис, ничего удивительного.  
И что нового я услышу? – Себастиан ополовинил свою чашку и снова зевнул, – Что твое влечение стало сильнее? Если ты хотел поговорить об этом, то можешь даже не начинать. Закроешь дверь с той стороны, как допьешь кофе.  
– Себастиан, подожди, – удивленно моргнул Крис, – вообще-то, я не об этом. Точнее, не только об этом.  
– Удиви меня, – мрачно отозвался Себастиан, допивая кофе и наливая себе еще порцию.  
– А ты удивишься, если я скажу, что люблю тебя? – спросил Крис, отставив чашку и уставившись на застывшего Себастиана.  
– Я уверен, если после этих слов, выкину тебя в окно, а в суде расскажу всю историю, то меня оправдают, – натянутым голосом произнес Себастиан, – эта не та тема, на которую можно шутить, Крис.  
– Кто сказал, что я шучу? – Крис поднялся и встал напротив Себастиана.  
– В то, что это правда, верится еще меньше, – все тем же тоном произнес Себастиан. У Криса больно сжалось сердце от его слов. Он даже не мог представить, через что прошел Себастиан прежде, чем смирился.  
– Почему? – спросил Крис. Ему очень хотелось обнять Себастиана сейчас именно потому, чтобы поддержать, показать, что он не врет. Да и просто потому, что очень сильно соскучился по нему, но Крис не рискнул. Момент точно не самый подходящий.  
– Хотя бы потому, что ты наплевал на нашу дружбу и предпочел вести себя как мудак, а не прийти и рассказать обо всем, – посмотрев Крису в глаза, ровным тоном сказал Себастиан.  
– Тогда почему ты так не сделал? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Крис.  
После этого повисла неловкая пауза. Крис рассматривал явно нервничающего Себастиана и думал о том, какие же они оба придурки. Влюбленные подростки и то быстрее разбираются, чем они, взрослые люди.  
– Это уже неважно, – спустя долгое мгновение, вздохнул Себастиан.  
– Да ладно?! – фыркнул Крис, – по-моему, сейчас как раз и важно.  
– Крис, я вымотался на пресс-туре вчера, поэтому давай закончим этот нелепый разговор и разойдемся, – попросил Себастиан.  
– И будем друг друга избегать? – вскинул бровь Крис, – как ты это делал последние две недели, да?  
– Это самый наилучший вариант, – посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом Себастиан.  
– Я так не считаю, – улыбнулся Крис, – как ты не поймешь, паршивец, я не шучу. Две недели без тебя были адом, понимаешь? Я уже не могу без тебя.  
– Как проникновенно, – закатил глаза Себастиан, поставил свою чашку на столик и сложил руки на груди, – но не убедительно. После твоих слов про влечение…  
– Да пойми же ты! Я испугался признаваться сразу! – Крис взъерошил волосы, – я люблю тебя, Себастиан, люблю, понимаешь? Та роль помогла мне это понять, я уверен, что давно в тебя влюбился, просто не осознавал этого, пока ты всегда был рядом, а тогда, в тот вечер… я просто представил, что тебя не станет и все, словно что-то щелкнуло. Я Мэтта готов был убить за то, что только смотрел на тебя, а за то, что целовал…  
– Так, потише, я не хочу снова наблюдать паническую атаку, – перебил его Себастиан.  
Крис поднял на него взгляд:  
– А как ты тогда оказался в моем номере?  
– Если бы ты остался, то увидел, что мы отсняли ту сцену с первого дубля. И ничего супер сложного и откровенного мы не делали, – с укоризной добавил Себастиан, – а когда нас отпустили и я вернулся в трейлер, то понял, что ты снова сбежал. Ну и пошел за тобой, потому что мне рассказали, что видели тебя с пораненной рукой. Я испугался за тебя, а ты там номер разносил и в панику решил удариться.  
– И ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем поцелуй, – кивнул Крис.  
– Все еще жалею, что не выбрал второй вариант, – Себастиан наконец улыбнулся, – а Мэтт вообще-то счастливо женат. Ну так, для справки, если ты не знал.  
– Да, тебе точно нужно было выбрать второй вариант, – согласился Крис, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть от стыда. Ведь он дальше строки «открытый гей» не стал ничего читать, а на деле было… да, Крис точно идиот, – потому что я определенно заслужил получить по морде.  
– Еще не поздно это исправить, – хмыкнул Себастиан.  
– Давай лучше другое исправим? – с надеждой предложил Крис, – поверь мне, Себастиан, пожалуйста…  
Себастиан медленно вздохнул, крепко зажмурившись. Кажется, он наконец сдался.  
– Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, – тихо произнес он, а Крис издал радостный вопль и кинулся обнимать Себастиана.  
– Не пожалеешь, – прошептал он, не переставая улыбаться от счастья, переполнившего его сейчас.  
Себастиан тоже улыбнулся, после чего первым потянулся за поцелуем. И этот поцелуй был совершенно не похож на тот, которым он остановил паническую атаку Криса…

 _Спустя месяц_  
– Надеюсь, ты переборол свою ревность к Мэтту, потому что он точно будет на премьере, – Себастиан поправил Крису галстук и сам обернулся к зеркалу, завязывая свой.  
– Ну, ты же не собираешься с ним целоваться, – наигранно недовольно скривился Крис. Он уже справился со своей ревностью так же успешно, как и доказал Себастиану то, что говорил правду.  
– Нет, я собираюсь целоваться только с тобой, прямо на красной дорожке, – усмехнулся Себастиан, стряхнув с плеча несуществующую пылинку, и посмотрел в зеркало на Криса.  
– Я только за! – Крис схватил его за тонкий шелковый галстук и развернул к себе, нетерпеливо целуй. Себастиан со смехом ответил на поцелуй, но быстро разорвал его и серьезно спросил:  
– То есть, ты не шутишь?  
– Снова этот вопрос, – закатил глаза Крис,– нет, Себастиан, я не шучу. Потому что мне точно не хочется скрывать наши отношения. Но если ты против, то я пойму.  
Себастиан ничего не ответил, а Крис постарался сделать вид, что его не задел такой ответ.  
Только вот на красной ковровой дорожке фестиваля они затмили всех. Крис едва не растянулся посреди этой самой дорожки от того, что Себастиан тоже дернул его за галстук на себя и поцеловал. Когда шок прошел, Крис рассмеялся в поцелуй и обнял Себастиана, с довольным видом повернувшись к фотографам.  
– Я же обещал, – самодовольно улыбнулся Себастиан.  
Крис был очень даже не против терпеть подобные обещания и их внезапные исполнения всю жизнь. Они заслужили побыть счастливыми.


End file.
